Every Last Moment
by HC247
Summary: Life is made of many of them. My attempt of Wicked Drabbles. Musicalverse and Bookverse. Multiple pairings. Take as you will. Reviews much appreciated! Fiyerba, to begin with
1. Dawn

**Explanation for this : I couldn't resist...:) My attempt at the Wicked 100. Multiple pairings**

**Feel free to send me prompts as I highly doubt I'll ever be able to come up with a hundred of these things on my own. Thoughts are more than welcome! Enjoy!**

* * *

_#1-Dawn_

He could feel the first rays hit his skin before he ever thought to open his eyes. The heat seeped into his flesh, a welcome change from the cool air of the night.

It was morning. This much he could tell with little effort and, in a way, it was a new beginning. Yesterday he had been in a respected uniform in a position of high esteem. Today he wore the simple clothes of a commoner and the only place in his future would be a jail cell should he be caught. Many changes came with the dawning of the new day; changes that he was still not certain that he could ever be sure of.

As he opened his eyes to greet the sun, however, there was one thing he was certain of.

The woman in his arms, with her body fit trustingly against him, her face buried securly in his neck and her hair spilled loosely around them, would never be more beatuiful than she was now in the soft glow of day's dawning light.


	2. Chess

**So I was up until 2 this morning watching Chess in Concert. Utterly fabulous.**

* * *

Victory was close

He could feel it with every fiber of his being. He crouched low, intensely studying the situation as it presented itself. His prey was proving to be quite unpredictable and he silently cursed himself for his underestimation of their ability.

He remained silent as he contemplated what his next action would be. At this stage, every detail mattered and every situation must be considered. He knew from experience that one wrong move could prove to be his last.

For a moment, fear coursed through his veins, for he was certain he had lost. But, there! He had spotted a weakness in his opponent, almost imperceptible to the novice, but years of experience had sharpened his skills of observation. He worked to keep a neutral expression until the final move was made. A sly smirk crept over his lips as he took in his adversary, an incredulous look painted on her lovely green face, for she had surely thought him incapable of triumph.

"Checkmate."


	3. Father

Very early in her childhood, she had come to the realization that she was not wanted. Her mother cared for her out of some natural instinct that came with having a child and there were a few fleeting moments when, if she thought hard enough, she could remember a moment of warmth or affection from the woman that had given her life. When her sister came, her mother was gone, taking with her the few shreds of willing contact she had ever been fortunate enough to receive.

As young as she had been, she knew that her father loathed her very existence. She knew that he felt that she was to blame for her sister's condition and her mother's death. He never spoke to her unless it was to harshly scold her for some sin she had committed in his sight, never touched her unless it was a strike for the same sin. Nessa was her father's precious jewel that could do no wrong. She was nothing more than the proverbial thorn in his side, good for nothing but to bring him pain.

The love of a father was something she had never known.

And now, because of her foolishness, neither would the child she had brought into the world.


	4. Tears

Elphaba Thropp could count the number of times she had cried on one hand.

It wasn't that she had lost all ability to feel emotion. In fact, the opposite proved to be true. It was when she had her strongest feelings, whether it be happiness, regret, or anger, that made her stand out. The difference came in her ways of dealing with sadness. It wasn't that she couldn't cry; rather it was that fact that she had trained herself not too.

the first time had been at her mother's funeral. Too young to know any better, she had let the tears flow, only to be immediately chastised by her father for her show of weakness. Since that time, she had only shed tears on the rarest of occasions and always in private. Not even the death of her only sister and the loss of her only friend had caused her to lose control.

Tears of sadness were all she had ever known until that day.

But here, as she took Fiyero's outstretched hand to join him at the altar, she let her tears of joys flow freely, coursing down her face for all to see.

And she was not ashamed.

* * *

For Pops. A little something to hopfully cheer up up for a rather unpleasant experience. Hope you enjoyed :)


	5. Name

**One guess as to which movie I was forced to endure last night.**

* * *

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"What if I beg?"

"While that may be entertaining, the answer is still no."

"Fae!"

"No, Fiyero."

"But Glinda did it!"

"Glinda, as much as I love her, is a special case."

"There's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"Not a thing, love."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite."

A pause. "Alright, so not the first one. But maybe one down the road?"

"Exactly how many were you planning on having?"

A shrug. "I'd never really thought about it. Maybe four or five."

A laugh. "Are you drunk?"

"What's wrong with that number?"

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps the fact that you get to have all the fun and I'm the one who does all the work."

"Funny. Are you sure you won't even consider it?"

"Not on your life."

"But I found it in a book I read."

"You read a book?"

"Haha, Fae. Come on, at least think about it. It could work!'

She shook her head vehemently. "Absolutely not. I don't care if it was from the only book you've ever read. We are _not_ naming our child Edward Cullen."


	6. Dedication

"Do you understand what will be required of you should you be chosen?"

From his position of the far side of the oak desk, Fiyero paused for a moment. Better for the dramatic effect. In his mind, however, no hesitation was present. Of course he understood. He would be responsible for leading the army against someone he had come to know in a short time and someone he had come to greatly admire. Someone he cared more about than he would ever admit to them.

"Master Tigguar?"

His attention snapped back to the man seated across form him. One of the Wizards most important men, now the man he must impress iin order to move forward with his plan to find the elusive enigma who had turned his world on its side. "My apologies. Of course I understand."

His superior glanced back down at the transcript in front of him. "I must say, Master Tiggular, if it were up to myself alone, you would stand no chance of ever serving the Wizard. However, you've managed to turn yourself around in an impressive amount of time. You graduated with honors from Shiz University and Madame Morrible gave you a glowing recommendation." He peered at the younger man over his thick glasses. "Are you certain this is where you are meant to be?"

"Very, sir"

"And perhaps the most important question of all," he said as leveled a gaze on the new Captain of the Guard. "Are you willing to wholly dedicate youself to locating the Witch at all costs?"

Fiyero answered with his whole heart, the passion in his voice mistaken for the love of a good hunt, "I will."


	7. Ends

All good things must come to an end.

She had heard this phrase all of her life. It had been a favorite of her mother's, used often as an explanation when asked why they must leave the places that she loved. As a girl, she always looked forward to spending the summer with her grandparents in Nest Hardings. Though a far cry from the Upper Uplands of her father's family, it was a place where she felt most a t home.

Carrying this phrase with her into her adult years proved to be most taxing when she discovered that many times, good things came with bad endings. The best friendship she had ever had ended in separation had the only man she had ever loved had broken her heart in ways she never even thought possible. Yet even as the smoke cleared and life returend to normal, she saw a realization through the pain.

Many times, the end of one thing is only the beginning of another. A new beginning for Oz, for Fiyero and Elphie;whereever they may be.

And, although she didn't know it yet, for her as well.


	8. Means

It was amazing how quickly it had all come together.

Sometimes it surprised even him. Who would have ever thought that a man such as him could come to a land he had never even heard of, much less visited, and achieve the status that he had in such a short time?

Amazing, really.

They called him 'wonderful'. It felt wonderful, as it was not the way he was often referred to in his own land. As time passed, however, he came to realize the essential truth behind it all.

Anything is possible if you have the proper means needed to succeed.


	9. Note

**So I started working on something else and ended up with this.**

* * *

The time had come.

Her hands shook as she opened the crumpled letter given to her by the monkey. Eyes scanned the page, the word blurring before her vision as unbidden tears invaded and she quickly blinked them away. Her ears registed questions from the woman behind her; questions she had neither the will nor the desire to answer.

Tucking the paper into the sleeve of her dress, she turned away, her steps echoing of an impending finality. Surrender had come and it was time she stopped running. Pleas were ignored from her lifelong friend as she silently accepted her fate and awaited her future. She spun swiftly away from everything, her final hope resting in the last line carefully etched into the letter.

_P.S. I love you._


	10. Fool

So this was what it felt like to lose.

She stood in the sancuary of her private chambers, the events of only hours past moving through her mind in a steady stream. Everything she had loved, everything she had cared for was gone. It had all disappeared in the blink of her brown eyes.

With great effort, she moved herself forward to stand in front of the mirror she had once loved. It was where the object of her affection had repeatedly assured her of her beauty;even the times he had not been fully convincing wore heavily on her heart. Now even he was gone.

Because of her.

The infamous Wicked Witch. Her sister. The only person on the world who could help her and she had gone to chase after a dream that could never come true and a man that would never be hers.

Fool.

And yet, as Nessarose stood in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection, she came to realize. The people hated her, the man she loved had left her, and her only last ally had abandoned her.

_Who is the true fool now?_


	11. Wrong

"You're breaking up with me?"

He watched as her face fell, noting the way that her eyes crinkled at the edges. He would miss that about her. "I'm afraid so."

Her eyes narrowed into a menacing glare. 'How dare you! I gave you the best two months of my life."

Oz, if he had a dollar for every time he'd heard that line... "And they were wonderful. It just feels like out time together is over."

He ducked as a stiletto sailed past his head. Thank Lurline he'd only been hit once. "Get out, you jerk. I never want to see you again!"

_Not a problem_. Turning on his heel, he offered, "Sorry, love. I'm not exactly a one-woman man."

Funny how things can change. For it wasn't five years later that he discovered, in fact, that's exactly what he was.


	12. Fear

Fiyero Tiggular was fearless.

It was something that he was proud of and he had absolutely no qualms about letting thew world know.

He wasn't afraid when he had been railed at by nearly every dean in Oz. He had barely blinked when he received a similar bellowing session from his father for his many…indiscretions.

When he became Captain of the Guard, this fearlessness had served him well. It aided him in a search for the woman he had secretly loved for years, spurring him on to search every end possible. He had even managed to keep his cool when he was flying high above Oz with this same woman, relishing in the feeling of her body encircled by his arms and the shroud of secrecy and danger surrounding them.

Now, as he found himself being beaten and mocked by his own men, he found himself deathly afraid. But not for him. Instead, he feared for the safety of the one he loved. He had lived to find her and, if need be, he would die for her as well.

And that willingness, perhaps, was what scared him the most.


	13. Friends

"I'm telling you, it's not possible!"

"According to whom?"

"Everyone. I've never seen a case where it proved otherwise."

A snort. "And by 'a case', you mean yours."

A smirk. "What can I say? It's not my fault they love me."

Eyes rolled. "If your head got any bigger, you'd fall over. Anyway, I can prove you wrong right here."

A brow rose. "Oh, really? How is that?"

A pair of lips connecting with his was the next then he felt. His eyes widened, then closed as he lost himself in their light touch, inexperienced as they were. He didn't know what had possessed her to act in this manner, but when a woman kissed him like this, who was he to argue?

A moment later she pulled away, much too soon in his opinion. "There. You see? Nothing's changed. I kissed you, but that doesn't mean I want more from you. So do you still think guys can't just be friends with a girl?"

He stood speechless, unable to comprehend words even if he wanted too. "I..I…" he stuttered, finally coming out with, "Where did you learn to do that?"

She only stood up and gathered her things to leave, a smirk pricking at her green lips. "That, Master Tiggular, would be my secret."


	14. Smile

**14-Smile**

"Go! And find her! And kill her!"

The words pierced her heart like a knife. In the streets below, hundreds of Ozians had gathered to wish the hunters well. A rag-tag bunch, she thought, consisting of tow men made of straw and tin, respectively, a rather melancholy lion, and a strange child hailing for a land she had never even heard of. While they were certainly a queer bunch, their dedication was evident.

Beside her, Madame Morrible spewed vicious words about the woman who had once been the only friend that had ever mattered, her heart heaved at sudden thought of the day their paths had diverged. Had she the chance to do it all over, she might have chosen differently. As she gazed down at the adoring crowd, she realized the horrible truth. She had gotten her wish, albeit at a much higher cost than ever imagined.

Beside her, Morrible shook her back to the present, an expectant glare on her face. Spreading her arms, a smile blossomed on her face. "Good fortune, Witch Hunters!" _Elphie, I'm sorry…_

As the crowd cheered below, the weight of her crown mocked her and her beautiful smile only served to hide her breaking heart.


	15. Law

She would be the death of him.

Boq was sure of it. For three years, he had been living a lie, faking a life he never wanted with a woman he had never loved. Still, he stayed willingly, first to comfort her in the unfortunate events involving her sister, then pity that she had no one else. But now…..now he would never leave…could never leave.

He wanted to hate her for this, Because of her, he was locked in a gilded prison with no hope of escape. Hate would be so easy. He felt it for her sister, how was she any different? Yet now, as she gazed at him with pleading eyes and tears streaming down her pale cheeks, his heart went to her. He was all she had. He knew it and she knew it.

So hatred was placed aside for another day as Boq simply held a trembling Nessa in his arms and tried to pretend that the law didn't matter.


	16. Achieve

**#16- Achieve**

The time had finally come. They had waited so long, worked so hard, and now the moment they had so long desired had finally arrived. All across the campus, students released collective sighs of relief when the work was over and all the time they had left was for celebration.

For three days prior, numerous trains piled into the station close to the university bringing with them representatives from nearly every province in Oz, Cheers, hugs, and well-wishes were in plentiful supply and even more resounded as thousands of caps were tossed in the air to punctuate the moment.

For a certain few, however, these moments paled in comparison to a moment of discovery in their respective rooms. When the gowns had been taken off and the caps and diplomas laid aside. When the cheers had faded and families departed for their hotel rooms, a few students returned to their dorms for a final night, two special people made a startling discovery.

Yet they would not connect the dots until the morning when they would realize that the simple gift : a note of a single sentence, hastily written in an all too familiar handwriting they never expected to see again, would be the best gift the could ever hope for.

_I'm proud of you._


	17. Wound

** So it seems that these are all I have time to write lately. The LSAT, I'm finding, is demanding much of my time lately. Anyway, thank you to those who are still with me on this! I hope you enjoy and please review! :)**

**

* * *

****#17- Wound**

What was she thinking?

This was exactly why she kept to herself. In a moment of weakness, driven by the rage of injustice and stunned by an unexpected touch, she had allowed her defenses to drop for a single moment. A sliver of time that she was no paying dearly for and the ironic realization that she would never be what she wished

Elphaba Thropp was no stranger to pain. Her life thus far has presented nothing more than rejection and scornful disdain. And yet as she watched him escort her frilly room-mate out of the rain, pausing to kiss her lightly with a smile, she knew.

Sometimes, the wounds that hurt the most are those that live in secret.


	18. Hidden

**18- Hidden**

She was a strange one, that much he was certain of. Entering his life in a flash of green, she had make a first impression that was…unique, to say the least and he was still only learning about her. Always one to pride himself on his natural ability to read people, he took great pleasure in pushing her various buttons as much as possible, eagerly awaiting to see what the results would be.

Actually, he found the experience to be most exciting. As much as she displayed her prickly exterior, he had a sneaking suspicion that underneath was a lovely person who only needed a little encouragement. He had seen her kindness to those others ridiculed, her concern for the rights of Animals, and her delightfully sarcastic responses to his own teasing.

He knew that someday, someone would reveal the heart that she worked so hard to keep hidden away.

Moreover, he knew that whoever succeeded in doing so would be a lucky, lucky man.


	19. Good

**I find it pretty sad that all I have time to write is drabbles. Ah, well. It's something right? The next three drabbles kind of fit together and you'll see why as they're posted. I how you enjoy and if you would be so kind as to review, you'd be my favorite person(s)! Thanks and enjoy :)**

* * *

**#19- Good**

He had never been a morning person.

Still, the sunlight streaming through the window invaded his eyes through his half-closed lids. Groaning slightly in protest, Fiyero rolled over, bringing a hand to shield himself from the light.

_A hand!_

Fully awake now, the Prince's eyes shot open and he sat upright, then cotton sheet falling around his waist. Catching his reflection in a nearby mirror, a grin spilt his face as he saw himself, fully whole, fully human. _Thank Oz._

Releasing a sigh, his gaze fell to the emerald beauty sleeping beside him. The grin bloomed into a smile as he recalled how relieved she had been, how her hands had glided over his human skin in disbelief, how he had loved her as he should have years before.

Bringing his gaze again to the sun, Fiyero decided. Life was, _finally_, truly good.


	20. Morning

**#20- Morning**

It came much too soon for her liking.

Exhaling, Glinda the Good emitted a contented sigh before snuggling back down into the bed. The sheets were cool, and it was only then she realized that her skin was bare against them. Snapping her eyes open, the blonde immediately wrapped herself tighter as her gaze fell to her left hand and the band of gold that now occupied her ring finger.

"I was wondering when you would awaken."

Startled, Glinda whirled around to the smiling face of her new husband. Placing the tray that held their breakfast aside, Adrian came to sit beside her on the bed. Leaning down to kiss her, he said, "Good morning."

Glinda smiled, the memories from the previous day flooding her mind like an ocean wave. "Now that you're here, it certainly is." Pouting, she glanced at the clock. "As much As I don't want too, I have a press conference this morning."

His brow furrowed. 'Glinda, honestly. We've hardly been married eighteen hours and already you tire of me?

"Never! But, unfortunately, the people can't wait." Meeting his green eyes, she asked, "Have you seen my blue gown?"

Adrian chuckled, his voice deep and eyes's blazing. "As gorgeous as you look in your gown, I much prefer you without it."

"Adrian…"

"Come on.." he whispered, kissing her again, the course fabric of his robe rough against her skin. "Surely you can put the people off just a bit longer.."

"You know I can't do that."

"Oh, but I think you can." A kiss to her neck, then her lips silenced her protests as his fingers curled around the sheets, tugging them down. "I'm sure even the Wizard would take a day off if he had married. Especially ig she was half the beauty you are."

"Why, you insatiable…" Glinda's protests were silenced once again by his demanding kiss, even as her fingers worked the ties of his robe.

"Let them wait. You're mine today, little girl," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. "Forever and always."

Not finding it within herself to argue..and frankly enjoying his seduction very much…Glinda welcomed him with open arms, along with a new chapter in her life, beginning with the dawning of the morning light.


	21. Beautiful

**#21- Beautiful**

Someone was watching her.

As she crossed the bridge between semi-consciousness and reality, Elphaba was heavily aware of a pair of eyes settled on her every move. She instantly decided that it was good thing that she loved that pair of eyes as much as she did. Anyone else would have suffered a severe beating.

Opening them fully, she found Fiyero watching her intently, the handsome smile she had missed so much fixed permanently on his beautiful face. Oz, she loved him. More than she ever thought possible.

"Good morning, love."

It was her turn to smile, stretching her aching limbs like a cat basking in the sun. Keeping the sheet around her shoulders, she leaned over to kiss him, allowing her lips to linger a bit longer than necessary, needing the reassurance that this was real. That was here, with her, fully human, mere inches from her arms should the desire to touch him as she had last night reappear.

"Good morning," she returned, bringing her fingers through his light brown hair. Shaking her head, she whispered. "I can't believe it worked."

"Thanks to you." Kissing her fingers, he brushed a strand of hair from her face. "I never doubted you, Elphaba. Not for a moment."

She didn't answer, only pulled him closer and kissed him deeply. Needing to feel him again, she pressed her body into his, not even caring as the sheet slipped from her shoulders to her waist. He had seen all of her, physically and otherwise. His love went deeper than the surface, filling all of the empty places in a soul she never believed to have.

Never before him.

Following her lead, Fiyero nipped at her lower lip, teasing her as he rolled them so he came to rest on top of her. Sighing, she smiled as he pulled away slighting, chuckling quietly to herself. Noticing this, and slightly confused by her actions, he asked softly, "What is it?"

Elphaba shook her head slightly. "It's just that…for the first time…"

Resting his head against her breast, he prodded, "Yes"

Her laugh of incredulous, "Beautiful." Lifting his chin with her long fingers, she whispered, "You make me feel beautiful, Fiyero. Impossible."

He didn't answer, only kissed her again before he proceeded to show her just how deep her beauty ran.


	22. Broken

Right…

Unbelievable!

Finally_, thank Oz_, finally, she had done something right. Something for someone else, something from her heart. Something decent, respectable, positive…

Something _good._

Even in those precious moments revelation and relief, a single word spoken by the Munchkin her sister adored quickly brought her down from the emotional high.

"Leave!?"

Even when Nessa repeated the word, softly, but clearly, she had refused to believe her one moment of redemption would turn into something bad. It couldn't happen. She wouldn't let it.

Behind her, she listened silently as Boq tried to reason with the woman who had loved him for years, standing helplessly by as his words quickly unravel every good thing she had just done for Nessa, her heart dropping a bit further with every word.

"There's a ball that's being staged…"

Of course, he had always had a silly crush on her best friend. But that was all it was….wasn't it? Suddenly she wasn't sure

"…Announcing Glinda is engaged!"

It couldn't be…

"…to Fiyero."

_No_

At the Munchkin's revelation, the worlds of two women, different in every way but name, collapsed at once. As Nessa screamed, Elphaba's eyes slipped closed. And although her body gave only the slightest of flinches and a half turn, the last bit of hope drained from her as her the heart many believed to be unbreakable shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

**I know, I SUCK at updating. I'm sorry. More full length stuff coming soon, I promise! Please review anyway? :)**


	23. Final

If there was ever a day for miracles, this had to be it.

Some would say the stars had perfectly aligned, others would say that the world had stopped and begun to spin the other way. Still other would go on to say that pigs had flown that day in Oz. Whatever the impossible feat to cross one's mind, today was the day it would certainly occur, for today, it had seemed something even far more implausible had happened.

Fiyero Tiggular had actually studied for an exam.

Ignoring the amazed stares and careless whispers of his fellow classmates, Fiyero entered the classroom and slide into his seat, nudging the girl in front of him. "Are you ready for this?"

Turning round, Elphaba regarded him with a raised brow. "Of course I am. Are you?"

"You can bet you're pretty green head I am," he stated with a triumphant smile. "This time, I actually studied."

"Fiyero, glancing at your textbook an hour before the exam hardly constitutes 'studying,'" she admonished. "You know you can't afford to get kicked out of this school too."

The Prince placed a hand over his heart, as if her comment had mortally wounded him. "Miss Thropp, you insult me. I promise you I _studied_. Reading, outlines, notecards and all." Putting on a solemn face, he saluted. 'Scout's honor!"

"Hm. My apologies, Master Tiggular." She gave him a little smile. "I have to say, I'm impressed."

"I hoped you would be," Fiyero murmured as he settled down into his chair. "I'm pretty impressed with myself. This law exam is mine."

Elphaba stiffened. "Fiyero…the law exam is next week."

He was sure he felt his heart stop. "It can't be. The schedule said it was today. See?" Pulling a paper from his vest pocket, he unfolded it for her observation. "Right there."

The green girl's eyes traveled from the paper to him, her expression a strange combination of humor and horror. "Fiyero, this is last year's exam schedule. Didn't you pick up a new one?"

"Avaric had this one in the room. I assumed it was current."

She shook her head. "This is last year's. Why would you ever trust anything Avaric does?"

Sirens began firing through his brain. "So…we don't have a law final today?" When Elphaba shook her head, he asked,"…then which exam is-"

"Good morning, students." Dr. Nicidik droned as he entered the classroom. "This is the final examination for Linguification 101."

At Fiyero's panic stricken face, ELphaba commented, "Well, you did say you studied, didn't you?"

"Not for this. At least, not yet" Why did his voice sound so squeaky? "I thought it was next week."

Elphaba's only reply was some form of sympathetic murmur as Nicidik distributed the exams, effectively cutting of their conversation. Fiyero could only stare helplessly at the thick test in front him as the final blow came.

"This exam will be 90% of your grade, so be sure to answer each question thoroughly. Best of luck." He added, with an evil smile, "Let the torture commence!"

Ignoring Elphaba's apologetic face, Fiyero automatically turned the test over, praying for any sort of miracle, yet only two words came to mind.

_Oh, Shiz…_

* * *

**Given that a lot of us (including myself) are in the midst of exams, I thought it would be fun to share our pain. And, as a fun fact, as a law student, my finals literally do make up 90% of our final grade (can we say harsh?). ANyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review? :)**

**Now back to cramming evidence into my skull...**


	24. Faith

**#24- Faith**

Elphaba Thropp had never been much of a believer in anything

Fate? Destiny? Those silly precepts were for starry-eyed ingénues, blissfully ignorant of the harsh realities of life. Hopes? Dreams? Pointless notions fashioned for those who refused to see the true direness of their situation and would rather sit idly by instead of making changes toward progress.

And faith?

That was perhaps the worst one of all.

Having scorned the religious doctrines that so consumed her father and sister, Elphaba could not see the sense in this principle that seemed to bring so much comfort. All that mattered was certainty. Things that were real and tangible, easy to prove or disprove through observation and experimentation.

So, for anyone to ask her to have faith, to place a profound belief in something that couldn't be seen or touched, seemed absolutely absurd

Or…did it?

Because as she lay in the arms of the boy she thought she could never have, something inside of her began to change. Just as time had turned the boy into a man she had only dreamed of, the stiches around her soul began to loosen and break, and maybe, just maybe time might allow her heart to accept the love he professed.

It would take time to get used to; she knows that much. But the warmth of his body, the sweetness in smile, and the tenderness of his kiss, all of these things give her pause. Because, she does believe him. Oz, help her, she believes him, albeit cautiously when he tells her he loves her. She can't see it. She can't touch it.

And yet, it's there. Unmistakably clear.

With a content murmur, she allows herself to be hugged closer, does not object when he rests a hand on her hip or gently presses a teasing kiss to the corner of her mouth. He's asking her to trust him, asking her to accept something she never dreamed of having. And strangely, she does.

Perhaps the whole concept of faith isn't as ridiculous as she thought.

* * *

**Drabbles are all I can seem to get out as of late. At least it's something, right? :)**


	25. Soothing

**Inspired by all of the crazy weather we've had here lately. Thanks to SunRise for the word :)**

* * *

**#25- Soothing**

Nessa hated thunderstorms.

Then again, perhaps hated was not the correct word. No, her sentiments were more along the lines of loathing. Was this how Elphaba had felt about her roommate upon their unforunate introductions at Shiz?

Closing her eyes, the girl pulled the covers tighter around her small frame in an attempt to shut herself away from the madness outside. Madame had informed her that she would be late tonight, something about an important meeting and a change for her future; Nessa hadn't caught all of the details. All she heard was she was to be left alone, without anyone to care for her.

Not even her sister

When they were small, Elphaba had always been there to comfort her when the storms raged in Munkinland. She would sit at Nessa's bedside, spinning stories and singing lullabies until the younger girl would fade to dreamland.

But that was years ago. Now Elphaba had her own life, her own room, her own friends, all translating to one simple truth: she didn't need Nessa anymore.

The creaking of the door caused her eyes to shoot open and her head to whip round to the door. Was Madame back already? Instead of the aging head Shiztress, Nessa was surprised to see another familiar face quietly slip inside. "Fabala?"

Elphaba shushed her with a finger to her lips. "You'll wake the entire floor."

"What are you doing here?"

The green girl shrugged. "I heard the storm" she explained, knowing nothing else was necessary. Turning, she whispered sharply behind her, "Hurry, or you can explain to Morrible why you're wandering the halls after midnight."

Nessa's surprise grew as Galinda followed Elphaba into the room, hair in curlers and clutching a fluffy pink throw, making her seems more a child than a young woman at university. Seeing the younger girl's face, Elphaba explained, "It seems the two of you share similar feelings when it comes to storms."

Nessa fought a smile. "You really didn't have to come."

Another shrug. "I knew Madame would be late."

"And Glinda?"

Elphaba's smirk was ironic. "She wouldn't let me leave alone." Placing her own blanket on the floor, the older girl made herself as comfortable as possible. "Morning will come sooner than you think."

"Goodnight," Nessa yawned as she snuggled back down in the bed"…..and thank you."


	26. Future

"Don't you ever get tired of that?"

Jolted back to reality by the voice beside him, Fiyero flushed slightly, "Beg pardon?"

Elphaba sighed, though a smile tugged at her lips when she saw the guilt color his face after being caught in his daydreams. It did her heart good to see the ever-confident prince squirm a little. Deciding to take the merciful path, she simply repeated, "Don't you ever get tired of doing that?"

Why must she torture him so? "Doing what?"

"Watching Galinda and her fan club," Taking a bite of her sandwhich, she nodded across the quad to where her blonde roommate was holding court with her entourage. "You've been staring at them like my father's dog stares at our cook whilst she's holding a pot roast."

Not quite sure if he should be offended or not by her comparison, Fiyero chose to take the high road. "Can I help it if Shiz is top-notch when it comes to the female population? Besides," he slanted a smirk in her direction. "How am I supposed to find Ms. Perfect if I never look at the offerings."

This drew a snort from his lunch companion. "If you keep referring to women as 'offerings', I doubt you'll ever find a women worth anything."

Who set her behind on fire this morning? "What in Oz is that supposed to mean?"

Elphaba shrugged, "Just that, how you go about things now might make a difference in the future. If you want a fluffy, frilly little thing who will do nothing by decorate your arm and shower you with praise, then your methods are suberb. But…if you should ever want something more…real…." She caught his eye, noting his strange expression and carefully considered her next words. "I just think you may need to develop some new stratagies."

Fiyero didn't answer at first, simply sat in unnerving silence. "Maybe you're right." He mused aloud. "After all, I will be king someday, right? I suppose it would be in my best interest to pursue something with a little more depth."

A hint of a smile played on the green girl's lips. "If that's what you think is best…" Rising to her feet, she began to gather her bag. "I've got a class in ten minutes. See you later, Fiyero."

The Prince waved as she walked away, leaving him with his mind spinning, something that was becoming more and more characteristic of the encounters. Maybe she was right. After all, a more serious relationship would calm his parent's nerves. The less the tabloid had on him, the better in their eyes.

And yet….

Across the quad, Galinda caught his eye. Giggling to her friends, she gave a flirtatious wave, which he returned with a blown kiss for good measure, sending the blonde and her friends into a new round of hysteric laughter.

Fiyero sighed. If only his weren't so much fun…

But, no. The time had come to get serious about his future. After all, a nation was counting on him to lead them, the poor sods. Maybe it _was_ time to be serious.

Galinda sent him another sly wink and a grin split his lips.

Maybe not


End file.
